Happy Times Chronicles
Happy Times Chronicles is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Roles Starring *Media *Daria *Banana Featuring *Pierce *Sniffles Appearances *Puffy *Lifty *Shifty *Lumpy Plot Media steps out of her workplace, the Happy Times Chronicles. She proudly looks at the building and takes a whiff of the air. She then calls for Daria and Banana, and they arrive. She tells them of the day's work: finding a story. Banana starts to say how that was yesterday's work, but she quiets out of respect for her friend. With confidence, Media sends Daria one way and Banana another way and then goes off herself to find a story. Media first sees Sniffles working in the park with different colored liquids. Deciding he'll do for a story, Media goes to him and explains her job. Sniffles nods, and she takes pictures of him from afar as he demonstrates the process. Things go haywire when Puffy slams into one of Sniffles' displays and destroys it. Pierce comes up and destroys the rest of Sniffles' displays. Media takes pictures of him as he does. After he destroys all of the displays, he leaves. Media apologizes to Sniffles for what happened to his displays, and asks for a close-up before she leaves. Sniffles agrees, but unfortunately, Media has her extending lens on her camera, which impales through his eye and brain. Media is noticeably shocked, but a scream alerts her. She leaves Sniffles' body. Puffy is screaming because Lifty and Shifty are robbing his small lemonade stand. Thinking of this as her big chance, Media eagerly raises her camera and snaps one picture. She imagines the headline: ''Photographer Saves the Day! ''As she's enjoying her fantasy, Officer Lumpy comes and arrests the brothers, much to her disappointment. Even more disappointing, Lumpy comes and takes the picture as evidence. Sadly, she walks off. As Media is sadly walking back to work, she notices Pierce on a bench wearing a jacket. She remembers the hot weather and goes to investigate. She finds Pierce playing with a unicorn toy. She smiles and thinks of it as cute as she snaps a picture for her personal collection. The flash alerts Pierce and he whips around, seeing Media and her camera. He becomes very angry as Media tries to explain. Her explanation doesn't work and Pierce chases her. She is able to keep in front of him until she trips on a rock, dropping her camera. As Pierce comes upon her, she shields her eyes. However, Pierce doesn't touch her and she opens her eyes. She sees Daria furiously holding Pierce by the collar. As Daria drags Pierce away, Banana rushes to Media and helps her up. A moment later, Daria comes back. She asks Media if she's okay, which Media confirms. She asks where Pierce went, which Daria smiles to and says he's had a lesson. As the three go home, Pierce's bloodied body is revealed. Deaths *Sniffles is impaled through the eye and brain by Media's extension lens. *Daria beats Pierce to death. Trivia *Even though this episode focuses on Media, this isn't Media's first starring role. **This is, however, Banana's first starring role. *This episode marks Media's first kill (Sniffles). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images